There's gotta be something better than this!
by Digger McFoogle
Summary: A fic that I thought up late one night- what if one of those musician people decided they *didn’t * want to play? How hard is it to get a job with a Harp-Arm? Do people prejudice against musicians? Are they second class citizens? Find out in this, the s
1. Default Chapter

There's gotta be something better than this!

Synopsis: A fic that I thought up late one night- what if one of those musician people decided they *didn't * want to play? How hard is it to get a job with a Harp-Arm? Do people prejudice against musicians? Are they second class citizens? Find out in this, the story of Jamra!

My mum was always encouraging me in my studies. "Jamra, you're going to make us proud" she used to say. "You'll be a fine Harpist!"

But to be honest, I never really wanted to play. I used to dream of being a blitzer when I was young; playing for the Luca Goers and scoring the winning goal... but I spose that's not really gonna happen when you've got a friggin instrument attached to your arm. Yes, it is a part of us. Even on baby Harpists you can see the little stumps growing out of one arm, causing the old ladies to coo and shriek "Oooh, look! He's going to be a left-hand plucker!" of "Look! You can just about see her first string!"

Puberty's the worst. Humans get acne, Guado's veins come up, Ronso's grow horns and you've guessed it, Harpists grow harps. It's so goddamn awkward. I mean, it's not like it's something you can hide. The amount of stick you get if your harp is abnormally small or large, I'm telling you…

I got teased a lot. Not just because I had a huge harp (on males this would be good, but on females its just damn embarrassing) but because I was a bit rebellious, too. And being a rebel was definitely NOT cool in music lessons.

I spose it was at its worst when I went to do work experience in Djose Temple. My report was along the lines of "Jamra is lazy, uncooperative and an embarrassment to the Harping world." I didn't even do anything wrong! I tried my hardest, damn it! And I though my Jazz improvisation on the Song of Prayer was really original…

That was my problem.

I'm an original individual, but Harpists aren't meant to be like that. Mum told me it was just my "teenage cry for attention", but I knew it was more than that. I left home to go into the big wide world yesterday, and have started a diary of all things that happen to me out there.

First stop, Luca!

Well, what do you think? Worth continuing? Tell me! R/R


	2. Luca

1.Luca

I've always been familiar with Luca. My Mum worked there in the holidays for a little extra cash, welcoming Maesters and such like. I'd always loved the idea of working at Luca, if only so I could chat to the great Blitzer's… I always liked that Wakka dude from the Aurochs. He was such a good sport bless him, even though his team were about as skilful as a bunch of Shoopufs.

I went to Luca with my C.V, which read along the lines of:

Curriculum Vitae- Jamra Janus (Harpist)

Trained as a harpist from the age of 4

Trained under the Great Quizoz Mitch

Worked briefly at Djose Temple until she decided to broaden her horizons

Daughter of Gongon and Rizta Janus (world-class players)

And that was all I could put on there. I mean, I was even lying then! "Broadening my Horizons" indeed…

Anyway, I got to my interview and I was like "OH SWEET YEVON!" because guess who was on the panel?! GRAAV! THE GRAAV! I was sooo speechless. I mean, my all-time hero was judging my performance! Then it hit me. My hero was going to listen to me play… what if I went wrong!? What would I do!

So anyway, I started. Yeah. I played, and badly. Call it nerves, call it having absolutely no talent AT ALL, but I fucked up royally. ERG.

Graav just sat there and finally said "Do I have to be here? Cant I go meet up with Balgerda?" Damn he was practically drooling at the mention of her. Bleugh. She is total jailbait. Yuck!

Anyway, its safe to say I crapped up that audition. Grrrrr. Anyway, I left Luca in a foul mood. D'ya blame me? Yevon its so annoying… why does Sin always shit on me!


End file.
